Ángel guardián
by aerithsephy
Summary: Serenity es un ángel guardián a la que le han encargado una misión, Usagi, una niña de cinco años torpe y rodeada de peligros. Su Ángel cometió un error: Enamorarse de ella. ¿Podrán estar juntas sin que nadie se lo impida? Fanfic yuri. SerenityxUsagi.
1. Prólogo

Esta historia es de toda invención mía, tan solo los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, los demás sí.

________----

En el reino de Celestia, un lugar habitado por los ángeles, caminaba uno de ellos con sus alas plegadas, su cabello blanco recogido en dos moños la hacían ver infantil pero sus rasgos faciales decían todo lo contrario, sus ojos de un color verde-grisáceo miraban a todas partes como si nada, a sus mil años como ángel se seguía viendo como una chica de veinte, que fue cuando ella murió de un accidente de tráfico. Para convertirse en un ángel primero tienes que morir y luego se someten a una dura prueba, si la superan, pueden entrar al reino de Celestia pero si no, se van al reino Infernal, donde satanás los esclaviza.

-Serenity, el señor Gaius te espera.- Una voz retumbó en su cabeza.

Cambió el rumbo y se fue en dirección contraria a la que iba, llegó a un cruce y tomó el de la derecha, a lo lejos, una gran verja de metal dorado se dejó ver y cuando se acercó se abrió sola, incitándola a pasar. Todo el mundo que había conocido y que había venido allí le decía que daba miedo, no se lo creía pero ahora sí. Avanzó lentamente por el camino que se iba formando delante suyo y allí se encontraba, frente al rey de los ángeles: Gaius, el primer ángel que existió. Estaba rodeado de luz y por ello era imposible verle el rostro y el cuerpo aunque sabía que estaba ahí.

-Llevas mil años aquí y te has ganado mi respeto, por lo tanto, te daré tu primera misión. Mira a tu izquierda.- Y obedeció.

Unas imágenes aparecieron: Era una niña rubia, con el mismo peinado que ella y de ojos azules que no paraba de caerse, otra era perseguida por un gran perro y niños mayores que ella le pegaban. Serenity se estremeció ante tales imágenes.

-Tu deber consiste en que a esa niña no le ocurra nada, por alguna razón incomprensible, se ha salvado de la muerte millones de veces pero eso no durará eternamente así que ponte las pilas y no me falles. -

Ducho esto, una luz blanca la envolvió, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró en plena carretera, la gente pasaba a su lado y la traspasaba. ¿Nadie la veía? Extendió sus alas y voló por toda la ciudad en busca de su protegida y la encontró jugando en un parque mientras sus padres estaban charlando animadamente entre ellos sin darse cuenta de que un perro moribundo y grandote se acercaba a su pequeña enseñando los dientes, dispuesto a tirarse encima de ella pero el ángel fue más rápido y consiguió apartarlo ante la mirada atónita de la chiquilla, la cual miró a lo lejos y vio a una persona con alas. Se acercó lentamente y le preguntó:

-¿Eres un ángel?- Pero la pregunta no fue respondida ya que su ángel desapareció de allí volando.

Sus padres se acercaron a ella asustados al ver al perro muerto y le preguntaron si estaba bien y ella les dijo que un ángel la había salvado, se miraron entre ellos y la llevaron a casa para que estuviera sana y salva. Mientras, Serenity los seguía de cerca volando.

-Vaya, qué padres más descuidados...-

Llegó la noche y todo estaba tranquilo en la casa de los Tsukino, descubrió escuchando una conversación entre los padres de su protegida que se llamaba Usagi y tenía cinco años, al parecer, decía que veía hadas y unicornios. ¿Sería eso verdad? No sabía por qué dejó de escucharlos y fue a ver a la niña, la cual dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Se acercó y la arropó, en esos momentos, la susodicha abrió sus enormes y azules ojos. Serenity sin saber qué hacer, se quedó allí, quieta.

-Eres un ángel muy hermoso...-

-¿Puedes verme?-

-¿Nadie te ve?- ella negó.

-Parece que tan solo me ves tú.-

-Es que eres mi ángel guardián. ¿Cierto?-

¿Cómo podía saberlo esa niña? Esas palabras la dejaron desconcertada. ¿Acaso sabía lo que había venido a hacer? Se acercó a la pequeña de cabellos rubios como el oro y, cuando se sentó en la cama, la niña se abalanzó contra ella y la abrazó.

-¿Me dejarás otra vez?-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Cuando aquel perro me estuvo a punto de atacar te fuiste, no quiero eso.-

Lo dijo con tal determinación que el ángel no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué o quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué hablaba como si tuviera diez años cuando sólo tiene cinco? No sabía por qué pero su guardián estaba comenzando a sentir algo por esa niña. ¿Cariño? ¿Afecto? No lo sabía.

Pasaron los días y parecía que su protegida ya no corría peligro, así pasaron dos años y fue cuando Serenity se dio cuenta de que no sólo sentía afecto por esa niña, si no también amor, la quería proteger a como diera lugar y se enfurecía cuando un chico la tocaba o hablaba con ella, lo extraño era que Gaius no se hubiera dado cuenta, cuán equivocada estaba cuando de la noche a la mañana, los guardias de Celestia interrumpieron una de sus charlas tan animadas, diciendo que había traicionado al señor Gaius y que tanto ella como su protegida debían morir.

Serenity se interpuso entre los hombres y Usagi, luchó contra ellos y derribó a unos cuantos pero seguían apareciendo, sus alas estaban casi sin plumas debido al esfuerzo, cuando se acabara de caer la última ella moriría, lo sabía pero no le importó, luchó hasta el final por defenderla a ella mientras la joven rubia estaba callada, llorando escondida debajo de la cama. Salió para ayudar a la que ha sido su ángel guardián pero al hacerlo se llevaron a Serenity mientras le gritaba que se fuera lejos de ahí y entre esas súplicas desapareció y todo volvió a su estado anterior, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mientras, en el reino de Celestia, Serenity se hallaba arrodillada frente a Gaius.

-Me traicionaste, te enamoraste de tu protegida y eso es sacrílego en nuestro código.-

-No he podido evitarlo señor...-

-Sí que has podido pero no has querido. ¿Pensabas que no me daba cuenta? ¡Yo lo sé todo!-

-Yo... No sé qué decir...-

-De todas maneras da igual si dices algo o no, estarás recluida en la celda para traidores y además, te quitaremos un ala, para recapacites y te olvides de ese sentimiento llamado "amor".-

-¡Jamás!-

-¡Y además me retas! ¡Voy a enseñarte quién manda aquí!-

con un gesto de su mano, una pared enfrente de ella salió de repente, estaba amarrada con cadenas, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué harían con ella? Jamás había perdido un ala pero perder las plumas de ellas era doloroso. ¿Podría soportarlo? Paró de pensar porque sintió un dolor grave en su hombro izquierdo, su grito se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar pero no llegó a los oídos de sus compañeros, los cuales se preguntaban qué estaría haciendo su señor tanto rato con alguien. Miró y un montón de sangre salía de su espalda: Le habían arrancado el ala y jamás le volvería a crecer. Se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre y cuando despertó se encontró en un tipo de jaula, como si fuera un animal, se protegió con su única ala y lloró. No paraba de repetir un nombre: Usagi. Para acabarlo de rematar, estaba cogida con cadenas pero ya no sentía dolor porque cuando te separan de un ser querido y te quitan una parte de ti, sientes que nada puede ir a peor pero de nuevo se equivocaba cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de alguien a quien le habían quitado las dos alas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para olvidar pero de nuevo la cara de su protegida se le aparecía. La echaba tanto de menos...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Usagi se hallaba tumbada en su cama, llamando a su ángel guardián pero éste no aparecía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vienes si me prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado?-

Esa noche soñó con ella, con las innumerables charlas y las muestras de afecto que le daba. Sus padres no sabían qué hacer con ella así que la llevaron a un internado, lejos de allí, para que se olvidara de todo. Así pasaron ocho años, la rubia tenía quince y todavía guardaba la esperanza de volver a verla. ¿Y si se moría? Quizá podría encontrarse con ella pero esa no era una de sus opciones, jamás volvió a sonreír con esa facilidad que ella conseguía. Ella, siempre ella. Cuando era pequeña no se daba cuenta de la importancia que tenían las cosas pero cuando ella se fue todo cambió. Había muchos chicos que la perseguían pero no les hacía caso a ninguno, tan solo podía pensar en su ángel.

Esos ocho años para Serenity fueron horrorosos, aparte de que no hablaba con nadie, todo estaba oscuro y la herida de su ala todavía le dolía. ¿Es que nunca se le pasaría el dolor? ¿O simplemente era el saber que no volvería a ver jamás a su protegida? Al menos, ahora no estaba atada con las cadenas de hierro e hizo algo que nunca debió de hacer: Cuando el encargado de comprobar que se encontraba viva, Serenity le amenazó con que lo mataría si decía algo sobre esto con un tipo de cuchillo que había conseguido hacer con el hierro que se partió de las ataduras. Así fue como consiguió escapar de las mazmorras pero... ¿A dónde se tenía que dirigir? Esperó a que fuera de noche, escondida en el bosque maldito, vagaba por él hasta que encontró una salida dónde se veía la ciudad que ella no había visto en su vida. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se adentró en el portal y que fuera lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

_____-----

Uooo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Al principio pensé en hacerla oneshoot pero poco a poco se me venían ideas xD

Como siempre, un SerenityxUsagi xD


	2. Capítulo uno Volver a verte

"**Un año y ocho meses antes del asesinato."**

Serena estaba triste pero no se lo iba a decir a nadie aunque a su madre no se le podía ocultar nada. La joven princesa estaba atenta a ver si a su madre en una de sus conversaciones con los otros soberanos se le escapaba algo de esa chica llamada Setsuna pero nada hasta que un día la siguió a escondidas y la vio hablando con Luna de una manera más que de amistad, de amor pero eso lo ignoró ya que era otra cosa la que quería averiguar, las siguió de cerca y su madre llegó a una puerta que nadie sabía que estaba ahí, recitó unas palabras y al otro lado estaba ella. Quería correr y abrazarla, decirle que la extrañaba mucho pero no podía, al menos ahora.

-Volveré a verte pronto, Setsuna.-

Dijo en voz baja y se fue silenciosamente de ahí. Ahora que ya sabía cómo encontrarla era mucho más fácil que su deseo se cumpliera, estaba a punto de llegar a su recámara cuando fue interceptada y abrazada por unos brazos fuertes.

-¿Por qué va tan feliz mi prometida?-

-Por nada.- Se iba a ir pero los brazos fuertes del chico se lo impidieron.

-Si vamos a casarnos, no debemos tener secretos.-

-Lo sabrás cuando nos casemos. ¿O te has arrepentido?.- No estaba de humor para aguantar a su prometido al cual no amaba.

Desde que se hizo oficial el compromiso, no había vuelto a ver a su Setsuna, nunca olvidará la cara de desilusión y tristeza que tenía ella cuando hizo de tripas corazón para felicitarla. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenía la felicidad tan solo estirar el brazo y la estaba dejando ir, sin más porque a su madre le había hecho chantaje. Sabía que su madre tenía un secreto para con su padre y le gustaría saber cuál era. ¿Será eso lo que la hace tomar estas decisiones incoherentes y en contra de su voluntad? Solamente ella misma lo sabía y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie.

Se sentía sola y cansada. Cansada porque tenía que estar quitándose a su prometido de encima todo el día y a veces ni en las noches la dejaba tranquila. Era tan agobiante... Cuando se sentía sola, tan sólo tenía que recordar la cara de su amada, su voz, su tacto y en esos momentos rememoraba la primera vez que se besaron.

"**Un mes después del asesinato."**

La joven princesa había grabado en la pared con piedra unas rallas pequeñas conforme pasaban los días, a su manera era un calendario que la traía a la triste realidad hasta que le dijeron que tenía compañera nueva de celda.

-Oye, la litera de abajo es mía.-

-Ni hablar.-

-He atracado un banco así que me pertenece, niña tonta.-

-Y yo he matado a mi prometido.- Y su nueva compañera de celda no dijo nada más y se subió a la de arriba.

Era todo tan aburrido aquí... Había hecho algunas amistades y, como no, enemistades de parte de las personas que habían sido juzgadas por su madre. En un mes había aprendido que la vida no era todo color de rosa como lo pintaban en su gran palacio y que aquí para sobrevivir no servían las palabras, sino los golpes -tanto física como psicológicamente-, todo esto de la agresividad iba en contra de sus principios, ella que descendía de la más alta nobleza e inculcada de leyes que prohíben matar a personas o, en su defecto, herirlas de gravedad y ella había incumplido la segunda. Era de locos estar allí sobretodo cuando tenían ratos de "libertad" pudiendo ir a uno de los gimnasios o a las piscinas donde todos los presos estaban ahí. Si no era ahí, cocinando o trabajando en la biblioteca. ¡Incluso limpiando! Las tenían de esclavas y ahí se manejaba casi todo con dinero, también había aprendido a sobornar y a "traficar" con los de fuera, dinero a cambio de información y así lo hacía. En una de las visitas que le hacía su familia, tenía un ojo morado y su madre al verla casi le da un paro cardíaco.

-Mi niña... ¿Qué te han hecho?-

-Esto no es nada, yo la he dejado peor...- Su progenitora no se dio cuenta de que una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de su hija.

-¿Le has pegado?- El silencio de la rubia se lo confirmó. -¡Por Selene!-

-¡Ella se lo buscó mamá, me ofendió¡. Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas aquí, las palabras no sirven.-

-Serena hija...-

-Sé que va en contra de todo lo que me has enseñado pero no tengo otro remedio. ¡Esto es realmente aburrido!-

-Serena, te tengo una mala noticia... No tendrás juicio.-

-Lo sabía, se rumoreaba por la cárcel pero no quería que eso fuera cierto. Las noticias vuelan allí y es nuestro pasatiempo favorito.-

Su madre se dio cuenta de que la forma correcta de hablar de su hija había cambiado, no transmitía aquella sensación de calidez, ternura e ingenuidad, había madurado a la fuerza y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, no estaba orgullosa de que pegara pero sí de lo demás. Se había hecho unos ideales concretos, en su cuerpo se le notaban un poco los músculos de hacer ejercicio y se encontraba más fuerte. Hablaron de otras cosas y la joven se dio cuenta de que la reina estaba más feliz de lo normal que otras veces.

-¿Y ahora por qué esa cara de felicidad?-

-Lo sabrás cuando salgas de aquí...-

-Eso si salgo...-

La frase quedó en el aire cosa que a ambas las entristeció y a la princesa prisionera también porque su Setsuna no había venido esta vez pero sabía que eso era necesario ya que su querida amada estaba trabajando en el encargo que ella misma le pidió. Mientras tanto, en el planeta más alejado de la luna llamado Plutón, la chica de cabellos verdes hablaba con un hombre de mediana edad.

-Hazlo bien, no me falles.-

-¿Y si no quiero?- La joven sacó una pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del individuo.

-Lo harás si no quieres que te mate.-

-No lo harás...- Setsuna cargó la pistola y lentamente apretaba el gatillo, sin llegar al fondo.

¡Claro que no iba a disparar! Era tan solo un método para infundir miedo a su víctima y éste se sentía como una presa a la que su verdugo acecha y que en cualquier momento lo cazaría. Bajó la mano al ver la cara de horror del chico y sonrió, Le estaba gustando este trabajo, era una orden directa de su princesa y debía completarla satisfactoriamente porque de ello dependía la libertad de su amada.

-Quiero que vayas a la Tierra y...- Le explicó lo que tenía que hacer, desde luego que el chico se negó rotundamente.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Eso es muy peligroso y arriesgado!- Le volvió a apuntar con el arma pero esta vez en sus partes.

-Te juro que te dejo estéril si no cumples.-

-Está bien, haré lo que pueda...- Con una fuerza que no sabe de dónde la había sacado, lo estampó contra la pared y ahora apuntó a su frente.

-Lo que puedas no, ejecuta la orden sin rechistar y tendrás tu recompensa, si no cumples... Te mataré yo misma. ¿Entendido?- El chico asintió con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra. -Eres el mejor asesino en todo el sistema solar, no te rajes y no me falles...- Y tal como vino, se fue dejando que el asesino en serie más famoso e inteligente suspirara de alivio.

Le habían contado que la princesa de Plutón y guardiana de las puertas del tiempo era bondadosa y sobretodo solitaria. Ahora descubría que no era así pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Sin duda lo que le pedía esa mujer era difícil sea quien fuere el que ejecutaría el asesinato pero... ¿Matar a la reina Gaia o mejor dicho, torturarla para que la princesa de la luna saliera en libertad? ¡Eso era demasiado para él solo y la chica le había dicho que no había restricciones así que llamó a unos amigos que le ayudarían a capturarla.

**______--------**


	3. Capítulo dos apoyos

**Capítulo dos: Apoyos**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Serenity volvió al mundo de los humanos y Gaius no había venido a por ella. ¿Sería eso el preludio de una batalla? Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que no. Ella sola contra todos los ángeles sería una batalla perdida desde el principio. Se sentía con ánimos para acompañar a todas partes a su protegida. Desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos no habían vuelto a halar del tema pero deseaba besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya mientras le decía palabras de amor al oído y después llevarla volando bien alto para que viera la ciudad desde arriba pero lo último no sería posible ya y nunca lo será. Fueron pasando los meses y Usagi estaba más contenta, eso se notaba a leguas. Ahora comía y charlaba con los demás compañeros y Naru se alegró por ella pero algo la inquietaba, no sabía si lo que veía era real o no pero más tarde lo averiguaría.

-¿_Será por eso que estás alegre?-_ Pensó su amiga mientras comía un trozo de pollo de su plato.

Acabaron de comer y Naru le pidió a la rubia que hablaran de algo importante, la joven chica se asustó al instante y le comenzó a acribillar con preguntas mientras Serenity miraba desde lejos la graciosa escena. Era increíble que fuera aquella niña atolondrada y despistada, claro que eran otros tiempos.

-¿Quién es esa que nos mira desde la puerta?- El ángel y la rubia se tensaron.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Se le notaba nerviosismo.

-Usagi. ¿Es ella el motivo por el que estás de buen humor? ¿Es ella el "ángel" del cuál me has estado hablando todo este tiempo?-

-Así es. Mi nombre es Serenity.-

-El mío reo que ya lo sabes. Pero soy Naru Osaka.-

-Encantada de conocerte.-

Pero en eso escuchan pasos por el corredor y alguien que grita "¡Que viene el lobo!" pero las dos amigas tan solo resoplan de resignación. De todos modos, no podían quedarse ahí paradas así que fueron a la habitación de la fémina rubia y allí pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo es que puedes verme?- comenzó a preguntarle a la pobre chica.

-yo también tengo un ángel guardián, solo que no suele aparecer mucho...-

-Eso no me lo habías dicho.-

-Es que hace poco amiga... Cuando lo de mis padres, tú sabes... Te lo presentaré.- Serenity palideció. -Yari, no hay problema, puedes salir.-

De detrás de la puerta, salió un chico con el cabello azul tirando a gris, corto y con el pelo revuelto. Parecía como si hubiera salido de un combate, era robusto en su medida, ojos grandes y de color verde, extendió sus alas y llegó volando a ellas.

-Vaya, la famosa rebelde. Es un honor conocer a la única persona en muchos años que se ha atrevido a desafiar a Gaius, te admiro.-

-No lo hice por placer.-

-¿Duele?-

-Como no tienes ni idea.-

Se formó un incómodo silencio en el lugar y nadie quería romperlo, si alguien decía algo era posible que otro se le echara encima, parecía como si esos dos ángeles no se llevaran bien. Naru y Usagi los dejaron solos porque estaban incómodas ante ellos y se fueron al patio a hablar de sus cosas mientras en la habitación todavía reinaba el silencio, una porque estaba mosqueada y el otro porque tenía pinta de estar avergonzado, a un ángel nunca se le preguntaba si dolía que le quitaran un ala y él lo había hecho.

-¿Sabes? Mucha gente te considera un ídolo allí arriba. La mayoría de nosotros te apoyamos, estamos cansados de que Gaius nos juzgue y nos manipule a su antojo.-

-No quiero formar parte de una conspiración hacia él.-

-Sólo actuaremos si él te amenaza, eres como una especie de líder.-

Serenity se había quedado sin palabras. Eso no se lo esperaba, creía que todo el mundo la apuntaría con el dedo por traicionarles pero se ha dado cuenta de que no era así y, al parecer, ella se había animado a hacer lo que casi todos querían pero nadie tuvo el valor de decírselo a la cara. Lo último que quería era que muriera alguien por su causa, ya bastante tenía con su propia pena para aguantar una muerte a su espalda. Parecía que el hielo entre ellos se había roto cuando las dos chicas entraron, incluso reían, Usagi se alegró por ello. Dejaron de hablar cuando notaron la presencia de sus protegidas.

-Me alegro que os llevéis bien.-

-Tenemos diferencias pero sí, nos sobrellevamos.-

-Eso tú, yo no te soporto.- Serenity dijo en broma aunque tan solo ellos dos lo sabían.

-Claro, y tú eres una amargada.-

-Vete al infierno.-

-No querida, no quiero vérmelas con Lucifer.-

-A lo mejor te da una patada en el trasero y te hace escarmentar.-

-nunca me han caído bien los ángeles del infierno. Son agresivos y allí abajo hace mucha calor.-

-¿Has estado allí?-

-Hace tiempo, por algo que no hice.-

-Gaius...- El ángel de cabellos grisáceos asintió. -Ha hecho mucho daño por lo que veo... ¿Y todavía sigue mandando?-

-y piensa hacerlo por mucho tiempo si no le ponemos fin.-

-Y yo que pensaba que el cielo era tranquilo...-

Dijo la joven rubia, haciendo que los dos se callaran y rieran, provocando el sonrojo de la chica rubia pero no se reían de ella, sino de la frase y se lo hicieron entender. Era la hora de dormir y las dos amigas se despidieron, los ángeles hicieron lo mismo y Usagi se cambió de ropa, ene se momento, a Serenity se le ocurrió una idea que sabe que le gustará o al menos, sentirá curiosidad.

-¿Quieres saber cómo es ser cubierta por el ala de un ángel?-

-¿Cómo?-

Serenity se estiró dejando su lado herido debajo y su ala extendida hacia el techo, le señaló que se tumbara a su lado y la cubrió con su inmensa ala, se estaba realmente bien así pero... ¿Era por la calidez y paz que el ala le transmitía o era porque estaba abrazada a su ángel? Se relajó y en cinco minutos estaba profundamente dormida. Esa noche soñó con un futuro al lado de Serenity, la cual estaba con sus dos alas y la elevaba hacia el cielo nocturno para luego sentarla en una nube y mirar las estrellas, se decían que se amaban, se besaron en los labios y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en el rostro de la joven chica dormida.

__-----

Ueee, Sery no está sola. Menos mal xD

¿Se enfrentarán a Gaius y vencerán? No todo es lo que parece...

Atte: Aerithsephy


End file.
